When Percy first met the Girls
by Queen of the Wallflowers
Summary: When Percy first met Annabeth... and Silena... and Clarisse... and Katie... and Drew ONESHOT


**I don't own characters, they belong to their respected owners. **

When Percy Met Annabeth… and Clarisse… and Katie… and Silena… and Drew….

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth<strong>

He remembered the first time he saw her. Grover was showing him around camp. They passed the battlefield when he saw her.

She was slaying the other campers. Not one of them could even touch her. She was fast and light on her feet. The sun hit her, making her seem like a goddess. Percy was mesmerized by the way the sun hit her red hair.

He saw her face and they locked eyes. And his breath was taken away.

He heard angels singing and he couldn't help but think that he had never seen a prettier girl in his entire life.

He was snapped out of it by Grover telling him to forget it.

"She will squash you like a bug."

Grover pulled him away but Percy still felt the connection. Personally, he would be okay with her squashing him like a bug.

He couldn't forget about her. There was something about her.

He was drawn to her and her to him.

Fate had been sealed. Destiny was rejoicing.

* * *

><p><strong>Silena<strong>

He met her after he came back from his quest. Grover was flirting with the Aphrodite girls and he noticed her. She was sitting apart from the group on a log. One leg was curled under her and she was playing with a charm bracelet.

She seemed sad and seemed to be thinking hard of something.

He sat down next to her. She turned to look at him.

"Percy Jackson." She began mumbling to herself. "Poseidon's son. New York. Off limits. Annabeth."

"What?"

"Nothing. Can I ask you a question?"

He nodded.

"Have you had to hurt someone you love because you had no choice? Like if you don't bad things will happen."

Percy thought about it, he never had too, but he knew someone who did.

"Not personally, but I knew someone. There was this guy that lived on the same floor as I. One day his friends dared him to make a girl fall in love with him and then break her heart. He told them to name her and he would do it. So they did. They picked this girl who rejected every guy. She was called the Ice Queen. She was also his ex-best friend. And so he did. It took an entire year but he did. But he fell in love with her. But he needed the money because his little sister had cancer. So he broke her heart. He did it in front of everyone and they laughed as they watched the Ice Queen crumble. She left before graduation and broke ties with everyone. It has been 6 years since she left and the guy, he hates himself. He hasn't dated since her. She came back recently. She got married and had twins. Her husband died in war but she won't give him the time of day. She doesn't trust him. He told me that hurting her was the biggest regret he had."

Silena was silent. "I have to break a guy's heart. You know how some gods make their kids do a quest to get their respect? That's not true. I have to break a guy's heart. A guy chosen by my family in order to get Aphrodite's respect."

Percy felt his heart break and he leaned over to give her a hug. Silena stiffened and then began to cry. He held her and rubbed her back the way his mom did when he or someone else cried.

After a while, she stopped and looked at him.

"Annabeth found a good guy. I'm happy, you hurt her though and you will have the entire camp ready to kill you."

Percy blushed. "Wait, she's not my girlfriend."

"Not yet." She kissed his cheek and hugged Annabeth who was walking toward him.

"He's a keeper!" Annabeth blushed.

She sat down next to him.

"What do you have to do to earn Athena's respect?"

Annabeth sighed. "Silena told you?"

He nodded. "I had to come up with new strategy that would help win a war."

"Did you succeed?"

Annabeth nodded. "It's small compared to the other's campers. Aphrodite tells you when it's your turn. You can date a guy for years and then you can get a message saying to break up with him. Other campers never know if it's for real or an initiation. Most Aphrodite relationships don't last long."

"Tell me about the others.

"Hermes kids have to either a take a road trip and not get lost or steal from a major store. Apollo kids have to participate in a show and earn 1st prize. Demeter kids have to create a new plant. Ares boys have to complete a quest. The girls have to do something else"

Percy asked questions as Annabeth explained everything. Three weeks later when he saw Silena and Charles Beckendorf kissing, he smiled sadly.

* * *

><p><strong>Clarisse<strong>

He met her when he came back from his quest. He and Annabeth had just walked into the area when she approached them.

"I had to teach the babies Greek." She scowled.

Annabeth apologized and Clarisse glared at him.

She began talking to Annabeth in Greek.

(So this is him? The guy you like?)

(Clarisse!)

(He's going to hurt you)

(Clarisse… I know. But we don't live forever. We should enjoy it while we can.)

(I'll kill him if he hurts you Princess.)

(I'll kill Chris.)

(I don't like him. I hate him.)

(There's a thin line between love and hate.)

(Shut up princess!)

Percy couldn't understand everything they said. He was still learning Greek. But he got the jest that he was part of the conversation and so was a guy name Chris.

Clarisse stomped away and Percy watched as a guy who was training sigh and his partner rolled his eyes and the first boy walked away.

"Whipped! Not your girlfriend either!"

The first boy flung his knife and the other guy jumped out the way.

Percy was guessing that the boy who threw the knife was Chris.

Later on he saw Chris arguing with her.

"I didn't kiss her! She used her charm spell. This is Drew we are talking about!"

"You kissed Drew! You didn't push her away!"

Chris throws his hands in the air annoyed. Percy then watches as Clarisse walks away only for Chris to pull her toward him and kiss her.

He saw as Clarisse placed her hands gently on Chris' shoulders.

He smiled and walked away to find Annabeth.

* * *

><p><strong>Katie<strong>

He meets Katie when he meets the Stolls. He and Annabeth are walking in the strawberry fields. He sees a pretty brunette picking strawberries.

"Hey Katie!"

"Annabeth! Percy."

She stands up and Percy notices she's cute. She has freckles and pretty green eyes. She reminds of the girl next door type. He smiles as he notices she has some dirt on her face. He hands her a tissue.

"You have some dirt." She smiles and gives Annabeth a look and wipes her face.

They stand around talking. Katie offers them strawberries, and as Percy bites into them he hurts his teeth.

"They are plastic."

Katie closes her eyes and takes a deep breath and then she is on her feet screaming.

"Travis Adam Stoll! You are dead meat!"

Two boys their age popped out of nowhere. They were identical, with brown hair and blue eyes.

"You called my dear Katie-Kat?" The taller boy asked.

"Travis."

"And Conner!" The second, shorter boy said. "I'm here too."

They ignored him.

Annabeth was looking at them like this was normal.  
>"This is normal." She whispered to him and he nodded.<p>

They sat with Conner as they watched Katie and Travis run around the gardens yelling.

They ate real strawberries and after a while they walked away. Percy later saw Travis walking one night with some flowers and leaving it on the doorstep. He saw Katie the next day holding them.

* * *

><p><strong>Drew<strong>

Drew was one of the first girls he met, after Clarisse and probably the one person who got on his nerves more than Luke.

He had been talking with Annabeth arguing about something. When she appeared, Drew shoved Annabeth out of the way and began running her hands up his arms, batting her eyelashes.

Percy saw Annabeth shaking with anger. He saw Clarisse grab Annabeth from throwing her knife at them.

He gently took her hand off his arm and tried to walk away.

"So handsome, about you and me get to know each other?"

Percy turned to face her and tried not to laugh at her 'seduction face.'

It was absolutely ridiculous.

"Drew, frankly, you are not my type."

Drew then stomped her foot.

"I'm everyone's type."

Annabeth snorted and Clarisse let out a laugh.

"I like smart girls."

"I'm smart."

"I mean girls who will want to go to museums with me, and bore me to death with facts, but makes me smile at her excitement, not girls who know the difference between brands."

They had drawn a crowd and everyone gasped.

No one had ever put Drew in her place.

Percy then walked away from her and grabbed Annabeth's hand. He wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Excuse me Drew, but I feel like hanging out with me best friend."

They watched the two walk away, talking to themselves. Watching Percy and Annabeth laugh.

Katie called out to Clarisse.

"La Rue! Are they together?"

She shook her head. "Princess says they are just best friends. I call bull."

Travis Stoll rolled his eyes. "The sexual tension is intense."

Silena came up holding hands with Charlie. "They are going to end up together eventually."

Everyone nodded in agreement, ignoring Drew's tantrum.

Meanwhile Percy and Annabeth laughed about what happened.

"Her seduction face."

Annabeth laughed and then made a face.

"Is this better?"

Percy looked at her laughing. "Annabeth, all you have to do is smile and guys are falling. You don't need a seduction face, you are just a natural at it."

Annabeth blushed and kissed his cheek.

They liked each other but neither was aware of the other's feelings. Neither wanted to mess up their friendship.

However, everyone was more than aware of their feelings.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! New PJ story. I'm bored and procrastinating, as usual.( Just watched a bunch of ClatoAlexbelle videos, so freaking cute!) **

**So not sure what this is. Came to me when I saw both PJ movies. Love Peracbeth! **

**So this is a one shot.**

**Drop me a review.**

**Love you Wallflowers!**


End file.
